


【坂银】3Z教师定律·番外①（R18）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 总、总之就是双坂本（28）和（18）X银时（18）的3P车……。





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·番外①（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 总、总之就是双坂本（28）和（18）X银时（18）的3P车……。

坂本不知道为什么自己要突然攀上银时的腰，五指张开贴在他的侧腹上，用力地将那人搂到自己身边来，抑制不住地就想亲上他柔顺的发间。——事实上自己也这么做了，本应该挣扎的银时显得十分无力，惊慌失措的神情像受惊的小动物，推不开压在自己身上的坂本只能任由他乱来。

“等、等一下…！”银时变得被动，失去力气的身体无助地做着无用功，当坂本温热的薄唇覆上自己滚烫的颈窝处时他倒吸一口凉气，便再也无法拒绝。脊椎后背抵在窗台上，硌得隐隐作痛，从没经历过的热吻让自己时不时漏出一两个想都不敢想的音节。

“辰、辰马？”他紧张不安地呼喊着坂本的名字，却不知道是在唤着哪一个他。被扯开的制服连同内衬的纽扣一起被卸下来，坂本的手正大光明地探上他白皙的胸膛，两指捏上两点乳首后趁面前人发出呻吟前吻上了他的唇瓣，舌尖大肆前行搅动着口腔，唾液交融粘稠，贪婪地吮吸着他嘴里的甜味。

后知后觉才反应过来是自己的身体本能在操控着自己，坂本的潜意识明确地向大脑神经反射出了自己多年以来的夙愿，可惜没能在学生时代的时候和银时发生一场青涩的性爱。和现在的银八做了许多次，但停留在过往的时间却一去不复返，现在十年前的银时就摆在自己眼前，哪有不上的道理。

如此想道便被刺激得更紧，开始急促地向面前人索要着自己曾经没有得到过的一切。离开唇畔，敞开的衬衫暴露着线条优美的肉体上身，双手抚上他的腰身两侧便微蹲下去含住被捏得硬挺的红缨。牙尖轻咬齿间摩挲，往上翻起弧度的舌头带着湿热的唾液舔舐着诱人的乳头，掌心往内擦过隐约几分腹肌，惹得银时有些孱弱地提高了些音量。

“嗯…啊…”心脏剧烈跳动着，喘息溜出喉间，银时试图咬牙隐忍，被咬住的乳头却被用力地吮吸了起来。闷哼声扩大了些，陌生的舌头在自己的敏感部位上贴舔品尝，捂脸仰头闭目忍耐。

悄然勾上裤腰的手指灵巧地褪下了他的校裤，探进内裤后便熟练地开始挑逗起了身下已经半勃的性器。抽空抬眼望着银时的脸已经红到了脖子处，眯了眯眼睛，满意地看着他现在的表现。两点乳首都被蹂躏玩弄过后，边抚慰着他身下的性器边用舌吻转移他的注意力，坂本的动作水到渠成。

“唔…哈啊…”尚且还能够得到控制的声音被极力压抑住，银时无动于衷地放任他玩弄着自己的性器，甚至还鬼使神差地勾上他的脖子和他不断深吻下去。直到身下阳物完全变硬，被坂本松开后定了定神便顷刻间察觉自己已然落座于光滑的课桌上，抬起弓着的双腿面朝坂本，裤子慢慢滑落，臀部肌肤贴着桌面的冰冷，艰难地挪动了一下位置却发现桌面已被打湿。

心下一惊，忽觉下体黏糊糊的，后穴早就变得湿润，分泌出来的肠液流在木质桌面上，晶莹剔透的液体让他有些难堪。“这、这种东西……”

“后面已经这么湿了啊，”坂本的声音听上去沉稳冷静，同时又表现得游刃有余，摸上他私密的穴口后抹了一把粘稠的肠液沾在指腹上，来回揉捻润湿。“不要害怕喔，银时，我会轻一点的。”

“辰马…”银时的红眸里透露着迷茫和惶恐，却又无条件地听信于他的话，缓慢地点了点头后往后仰躺了点弧度，尾椎也靠在冰冷的桌面上，双手往后按在桌上支撑着身体。实在是难为情地打开了自己的腿间，直立的阴茎映入眼中只会增添几分羞耻感，索性闭上眼睛。

坂本沾上肠液润滑的手指也轻车熟路地按上了柔软紧闭的穴口，朝着花穴插入一根手指后只听见意料之中的一声高亢的呻吟。冷静娴熟地做着手指扩张工作，早就掌握该如何在紧紧收缩的肉壁里简单前行的方法后手法也变得熟练了起来，没时间听银时抱怨疼痛便继而插入第二第三根手指。

“你、你怎么这么…哈啊…熟练啊？”银时终是忍不住发问了，仰着头咬唇忍耐着三根手指在自己体内的进进出出，想要适当转移注意力便只能硬着头皮搭腔道。

“因为十年后的你跟我做了很多次啊。”坂本的尾音染上笑意，看似轻佻的话语实际上只是为了调节情趣，适当的骚话有助于活跃性爱氛围。“你总是说不要但是身体却很诚实地在向我索取呢，每次高潮的时候总会缠着我给你更多，面红耳赤的模样有些淫糜，真的很可爱喔。”

“你、你…！”十年前的银时果真尚且停留在纯情少年的阶段上，经不起骚话的撩拨只能埋头认栽。不过饶是十年后的银八也不见得对坂本的骚话有多少抵抗力。

“差不多了，我要进去了喔？”坂本提醒道，“一直都在忍耐着啊。”

银时睁开眼睛一小条缝隙去看着坂本，见他这才解开自己的皮带脱下裤子将性器释放出来，忽然有点好奇。但是，真正见到那个尺寸过后却忽地脸色惨白，坂本的巨物抵在自己濡湿的小穴处，伴随着自己不安的声音慢慢顶入还是略为狭窄的穴口中：“不、不要！进不去的…呜！啊…呃、呃！太大了呜！辰马不、不要…呜呃！”

“放轻松，可以的，不要紧张，忍耐一下就好了。”坂本的声音循循善诱着自己，仿佛定心丸似的一下就消除了刚刚一半的恐惧。巨根已经没入三分之一，穴口被强行撑大，紧紧收缩的肉壁夹着粗大的阴茎，仿佛被撕裂般的疼痛席卷全身，差点让银时两眼发昏眼前一黑。

“哈啊！呃、嗯！疼…好疼呜！”生理眼泪掉出眼眶，被润湿的眼睛视线模糊成一片，被疼痛覆盖住神经和意识，从嘴里发出的呻吟声也变得不再多藏，直截了当地发着声。性感又销魂的上扬音色不断拔高着音调，颤抖着吐出的二氧化碳浑浊了空气，被抓住的双腿服帖地顺从着坂本，下体的肠道里夹紧了他的阴茎，让他往前推移活动。

小心却富有技术含量地完成了后穴里最后的开拓工作，慢慢地能在内壁里来去自如地滑动，坂本才开始抽插了起来。想到银时是初次体验性爱，便先作示范性地在他体内缓慢抽插着，问道：“…这种感觉怎么样？”

银时低喘着，无力地搂着他的脖颈，贴近他的耳边发着诱人的音色，“哈啊…唔…什么感觉，你问我什么感觉…被人操的感觉么？呜…！嗯啊、啊！我可是第、第一次，拿捏不准啊…要是我说除了疼以外就是痛，你、你…哈啊、嗯！你会是什么反应我倒是比较好奇。“

“没有很惊讶喔。”坂本的回答明显让银时大失所望，作为年长的那一方自然知道才18岁的小鬼头在计划着什么，一丝精明掠过眼底，不让他如愿。“毕竟这是刚开始，很疼是很正常的，高潮还没开始，就什么快感也体验不到，啊哈哈哈。”

话音刚落便开始加速了抽插，银时的声音陡然攀高，唇色苍白，瞳孔有些涣散，感觉后穴深处正在别人毫不留余地地入侵着。一次次的猛烈撞击让自己倒吸好几口凉气，按捺不住的呻吟让自己有些合不上嘴巴，黏在唇齿间的唾液丝拉出了一个优美的线条。“嗯啊啊！哈啊…呜呜！太快了、嗯！”

从容地动着下体将自己的阴茎狠狠地操进深处，摩擦出来的声音太熟悉不过。坂本将银时放倒在桌面上，扶着他的双腿更加疯狂地操弄着往下淌水的小穴，肠液滴落在地板上打湿了灰尘，变得更加污浊。他也咬着牙低声询问着，调调里溢满笑意：“现在呢？现在觉得怎么样，被人操的感觉。”

“哈、哈啊啊！呜呃…嗯、嗯啊！”已经被情欲冲昏头脑，难以开口说话只能发出暧昧的羞耻音节，银时面色潮红，唾液流下打湿了嘴角。他平躺在桌面上羸弱地睁着眼睛声嘶力竭地呻吟着，不断进出的阴茎加速了快感的进程，努力咬着字句道：“好、好舒服…呜！呃、嗯啊！”

坂本刚想开口调侃几句，却忽地被门口一道熟悉的声音打断：“…银时？”

并未停下动作，只是顺势回头看了一眼，眼熟的面孔映入眼帘，脸色却不乏惊愕的神色。

银时看见来人后仿佛窒息了一瞬间，慌乱地想要解释现在这个局面却阻止不了语言，“辰、辰马…不是的，我们…啊怎么办…可恶，我到底该怎么办才好……”

来人正是18岁的坂本辰马，十年前的自己。

坂本愣了一下，没想到还真的能在这里见到十年前的自己，这么一想又忽然觉得在自己面前和银时做爱难免有点尴尬，身体却一刻不想停下。了解自己什么脾性，在看见18岁的自己眼底已经染上怒火后及时泼了盆水浇灭道：“啊哈哈哈，冷静冷静，我也是你，只不过是十年后的你，不要那样看着我嘛。”

18岁的——姑且叫他辰马。他本来已经燃起阴戾的怒火，却被坂本一番话浇灭得只剩下和不久前的银时一样的惊愕和茫然。坂本朝他勾了勾手指，示意他走到这边来，辰马也鬼使神差地听了他的话。

“忽然想起，我以前最大的遗憾就是没能在学生时代和银时做爱呢。”坂本悠闲地开口道，还没停止的抽插继续在银时的后穴里活动着，分了点目光投向辰马，“所以为了满足我过去的心愿，你要不要来试试，跟你这辈子最喜欢的人做爱是种什么样的极致体验。”

辰马神情一僵，望向已经因为性爱变得狼狈不堪的银时，情不自禁地走到他身边，双手覆上他的脸颊细细抚摸着，温柔地撩开他额前被汗浸湿的碎发。沉默地俯下身去落吻于额头上，轻抚着他的锁骨，指尖一点点划至胸膛，许久才作声：“…我、我想。银时…我喜欢你，很喜欢你…我想和你做爱。”

银时强行找回了一点神智，但意识深处早就被情欲和爱意侵占，沾上迷恋的眼神里倒映着辰马的身影。他留恋地抓住他的双手，变得情色地伸出舌头舔吻着他的指尖，含住指节来回舔舐，舌尖湿热唾液粘稠，指部肌肤有点咸味。

再明显不过的邀请动作，辰马的理智弦断掉了。还没有任何经验，但十分想要做的辰马有点紧张地抬头看向坂本，后者回应他的眼神：“后面的事情先别急，我这里还没结束，你可以先和银时接吻…反正那种事情，不是很早以前就想做了吗。”

被戳破心思，辰马这才完全认同眼前这个跟自己长得一模一样却成熟不少的人就是十年后的自己。弓下腰去覆上那双觊觎已久的软唇，先前被坂本引导过已经有点经验的银时像模像样地回吻着他，交缠的舌尖互相汲取着对方的津液，绵长的深吻刺激着性欲的迸发。

辰马伸手捏上他被玩弄过的乳首，指甲轻轻刮过硬实乳粒，离不开的亲吻尚且周旋在唇上，银时的低喘清晰于耳。还在抽插的坂本握上他的性器随手撸动了几发，食指抹去吐出来的白色液体擦上他的小腹。早就感觉的自己终于要将下身的灼热释放出来，没有给出预警便将积蓄的精液内射进了敏感的腔壁，粘稠的热流直直地射入，填满小腹。

银时羸弱地呻吟一声，此刻辰马已经离开他的唇瓣吮吸着他的乳头，发出的细微声音被在场的三人都收入耳中。坂本心满意足地抽出自己的性器，扶着他绕到辰马身侧，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他现在可以和自己交换了，“润滑和开拓工作我已经帮你做好了，你可以直接进入，比较容易。”

无论怎么样都太奇怪了，自己教导着自己去操自己喜欢的人，坂本的脑袋有点发昏肿胀。

辰马解开裤子，露出完全勃起的阴茎，这个时候的他尺寸还没有现在的坂本大，却也算是同龄人中的佼佼者。淌着水的穴口流出了坂本的精液和本身的肠液混合在一起，打湿桌面滴下的水一片狼藉。辰马不知道该以一种什么样的眼神看向这个十年后的自己，不过性方面确实很厉害就对了……

松弛的穴口容易进入，辰马扶着自己的阴茎小心翼翼地插了进去，不再像刚开始那般剧烈疼痛，身体早已习惯了异物的插入，银时只是闷哼一声。坂本站在辰马原来的位置上，将自己粗大的阴茎抵入银时的口中，诱导着他慢慢取悦着自己：“放轻松喔银时，只需要用舌头舔就好了。”

呻吟声被悉数堵在喉咙强行咽下，含在嘴里的异物等待着自己伸出舌头尽情舔舐。舌面平滑地细细舔着阴茎表皮的软肉，舌尖经过龟头时还知道刻意停下逗弄几分，坂本沉重地交换着呼吸吐气。整张嘴含住阴茎，边舔边动着唇边摩挲着它，碰到些许青筋后银时颤抖了一下。

辰马慢慢摸索着该如何进行这场性爱，根据自己以往看片子的经验，开始学着坂本刚刚的模样在银时的后穴里抽插了起来。仿佛别有天赋似的，马上就练得上手起来，辰马努力地往小穴深处送进自己的性器，推到整根没入。啪啪水声和给人口交时被动发出的呜咽声同时响起，银时瘫软无力地配合着辰马的抽插艰难地扭动着腰肢，边发不出声地口着坂本的阴茎。

刚才就已经来过一发的坂本更容易射出第二发，溢出的精液喷射在银时的嘴里后便即刻抽出，轻柔地提醒道：“银时，吐出来，不要咽下去。”

可是平躺的姿势让人会不由自主地将进入口腔中的东西咽下去，银时皱皱眉显然是已经吞咽了下去。坂本俯下身去安抚似的吻住他红肿的双唇，温柔的动作让人陷得更深。

这场激烈的性爱也持续了有一段时间，辰马也终于射出了自己的精液，再一次填满银时的小腹，与坂本的…应该说是自身的精液交融在一起，原本平坦的小腹有了点弧度。抽出性器后便差不多结束。

“哈啊…呜…”银时终于有机会喘口气，声音沙哑干涩，生理眼泪和从情感上迸发出来的眼泪滴在了一起，忍着喉间的呜咽和小声的啜泣，瘫软无力地抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落里颤抖着呼吸。

坂本和辰马对视一眼，面面相觑。


End file.
